


An exception

by halfdeadScorpio



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Not Very Steve Friendly, i'm very soft, it's very soft, just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfdeadScorpio/pseuds/halfdeadScorpio
Summary: Tony and Stephen dance. What else is here to say?Based onthis post





	An exception

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language and this fic is unbetaed. There is probably a lot of mistakes. Yeah. Sorry 'bout that.
> 
> [Translation](https://meomeoluoi0911.wordpress.com/2018/05/26/ironstrange-an-exception/) in Vietnamese by Kataly.

The gala, for all it’s pomposity, was quite boring, in Tony’s opinion. Yes, they just saved the world, the whole universe, really, and it was worthy a party, but he would rather celebrate in his workshop with bots and FRIDAY as a company.

The only things that made the night a bit better was the fact that Peter was there too, and Tony liked spending time with Peter. Because that kid was full of wonder, he was quick and smart and funny, even if Tony often pretended to be annoyed by his never-ending pop-references.

The other thing was Strange. _Stephen_.

There was something between them, that Tony couldn’t quite place. They definitely had friendship, as unlikely as people may think about it, but there was hope for something more too. Banters that more often than not turned into shameless flirting, accidental touches that would linger a bit too much, the way Stephen looked him in the eyes, like he could see the deepest darkest parts of his soul.

They both danced around each other for a few weeks now, but neither had yet tried to do anything about it. It was a shame, really.

“Tony.”

He lifted his head, pulled out of his thoughts, and right before him was Stephen dresses in a tux for the occasion.

“Do you want to dance with me?” asked the sorcerer, holding out his hand clad in black glove to hide scars.

“I thought you didn’t dance?” Tony asked surprised. He saw how Stephen declined several invitations for exactly this reason.

“I don’t,” he said, and smirked playfully, “ _usually_. But I’m quite sure, that I can make an exception for you, my dear.”

“My dear, huh? That’s new. I like it.”

“Of course you do,” his smirk was smug now, yet still managing to stay endearing for Tony. “So, the dance?”

“Oh, sure. I can’t refuse such an honour, can I?” Tony tilted his head to the side slightly. “Gonna hope that you will not be disappointed,” he winked, earning a quiet laugh, and reassuring ‘I know I won’t’. Tony took Stephen’s hand, following him to the dance floor.

Tony knew how to dance, and he could do it well, but felt somewhat unsure if he and Stephen would be able to move well around each other. It seemed significant, like it would determine their chances to be together.

In some sense it was true. Last time Tony danced with other man was when he and Steve lost a bet against Natasha, and had to dance together as a part of their punishment. It was, well, awkward, for the lack of better word. Their dancing was a lot like their teamwork on the field.

Yes, of course they could work together and they did it on many occasions, but it was never that great. Steve was giving command and while Tony actually tried to follow them, it was not ideal. More often than not he would find another solution to the problem at hand, where Steve’s ideas would be too contradicting to follow, and he would do his own things. It worked, it was effective, but it made Steve annoyed and angry. It led to long arguments about teamwork and following orders and to accusations of being 'a bad team player’. So, it wasn’t a surprise, when with dancing it turned out to be exactly the same. Steve was pushing too hard, he was too sure that Tony should follow each of his steps, he did not give Tony enough space to move freely and comfortably. He was too controlling, too stiff.

And now, standing before Stephen, with his hand on Tony’s waist, he was apprehensive that the same will happen again. 

New song started to play and Stephen started to move and Tony moved with him. To his astonishment it worked. _They_ worked. And it was surprisingly good for the first try. They weren’t mirroring perfectly each other, but they were in sync, and they managed to seamlessly add bits of their own in the dance pattern. Stephen didn’t try to control him. Instead, he led one step and then followed whatever Tony did for the next one. It was like their banters-turned-flirting, where they exchanged playful jabs, winning one second and losing the next, but staying on equal footing all the same. It was _right_ and _easy_. So easy that if Tony didn’t know any better, he would’ve thought that the sorcerer reads his mind to predict his next step, but that wasn’t the case. It just came naturally to them. And it ended with Tony leaving in, meeting Stephen halfway for a kiss. Light and chaste, but a kiss non the less. It was the first of many and it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me about ironstrange at [ my tumblr ](http://dead-scorpio.tumblr.com).


End file.
